fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Reportshie
left |100px KUCYK GRUDNIA 2014 Reportshie — jednorożec, klacz, która jest całkowicie oddana reporterstwu, córka jednorożki Restiny i kucyka ziemskiego Jurera. Posiada trzech braci i jedną młodszą siostrę, która jest najmłodsza z rodzeństwa. Chciałaby zostać naczelnym albo najsłynniejszą dziennikarką w calusieńkiej Equestrii. Ponysona użytkowniczki, która nie ma nicku. Mieszka w Fillydelphii. Obrazek w infoboxie, został narysowany przez użytkowniczkę SarawiStudio. Dzięki bardzo! Geneza powstania postaci Pierwsza myśl narodziła się na obozie harcerskim w namiocie. Autorka nudziła się, bo nie mogła zasnąć. Miała przy sobie kartkę i narysowała pierwszego kucyka, nie był on parszywym gryzmołem, jakich było mało w kolekcji autorki, zaś bardzo się do niego przyłożyła. Kucyk był na początku kucykiem ziemskim, grzywę miał upiętą w koka, a ogon związany gumką, kucyk zmieniał się z czasem. Jednorożec Chica Potem autorce znudził się projekt klaczy, więc postanowiła go zrobić w kreatorze. Jednorożec miał grzywę spiętą w kucyka, oczy różowe, a sierść białą, klacz była jednorożcem.thumb Pegaz Lumia Po upływie 2 dni w poniedziałek w klasie 5 Ten projekt Reportshie przetrwał najdłużej uczennicy nudziło się na lekcji języka polskiego. Wyciągnęła kartkę i zaczęła rysować kucyka. Był on rasy pegaz. Grzywa była postrzępiona w kolorze nieba. Swój desing dzieliła z Rainbow Dash. Drugi Pegaz Darlu Po upływie kilku lat Tak, tamten projekt przetrwał najdłużej, zaś też miałam przerwę w mlp znowu się znudził, więc tym razem autorka pomyślała, że jak będzie się mniej starać, to będzie się jej bardziej podobać. Wzięła kartkę, i nabazgroliła coś kuco podobne. Znowu wybrała rasę pegaz, bo uznała że tak będzie lepiej wyglądać. Skrzydła miały dużą średnice i były bardziej pierzaste, niż skrzydła przeciętnego pegaza. Grzywę miał spiętą w kok, z którego zwisały pasma grzywy. Ogon był przewiązany wstążkami. Ostatni Kucyk Jednorożec Reportshie Po upływie zaledwie miesiąca, autorka na lekcji religii narysowała z nudów byle jakiego kucyka. Po powrocie do domu porównała wcześniejszą wersję, do tej wersji, którą stworzyła. Spodobała jej się ta wersja, która powstała na lekcji. thumb|Chibii c: Wygląd Bobasek Reportshie jako małe bobo miała troszkę jaśniejszą grzywę, która była krótka i lekko postrzępiona, sierść troszkę jaśniejszą i zawsze we włosach spinkę koloru fioletowego i różowego w kształcie motyla, bez której wręcz nie mogła żyć. Reportshie miała z początku krótkie włosy bo długich źle się rozczesywało i to ją bolało, więc rodzice kupili jej szczotkę Hero Szczotka XDDD . Spinka znudziła się Report gdy miała 14 lat. Jednak trudno było rozstać się z opaską, więc dalej ją nosiła, nie przejmując się. Jako reporterka w dorosłym życiu czasem zakładała opaskę by wspomnieć czasy z dzieciństwa, lecz teraz już jej wcale nie nosi i podarowała ją swojej siostrzenicy. Źrebak Za czasów źrebaka klaczce ściemniała sierść i tak samo grzywa, która stawała się dłuższa, przez nieuwagę klaczki. Oprócz spinki motyla Reportshie miała również częściej spięte włosy, przez co nieuwaga klaczy doprowadziła do wydłużenia się włosów. Nastolatka Reportshie jako nastolatka bardzo się zmieniła. Grzywa stała się długa i poszarpana,łll tak jakby kot ostrzył sobie pazury na grzywie klaczy. Nosiła różne stroje, robiła sobie make up na imprezy i nosiła wiele bransoletek. Niektóre dostawała, a niektóre robiła sama. Nosiła grzywę spiętą w kucyka albo uplecioną w warkocz lub zwyczajnie rozpuszczoną. Dorosła Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest koloru ciemnego fioletowego. Klacz nosi bardziej rozpuszczoną grzywę, ale chodzi także w warkoczu i w kucyku. Tak się składa że grzywka klaczy jest noszona na "skośkę" i jedno pasmo grzywy jest w cudzysłowie postrzępione. Nie mniej jednak po zapuszczeniu jest prosta niczym thumb|Piękny obrazek baj [[Użytkownik:Cleopatera|Moja Koffana]] drut i układa się na lewą stronę głowy klaczy. Różne Fryzury Reportshie bardzo lubi mieć rozpuszczoną grzywę, jednak lubi także nosić różne fryzury. Najczęściej jak nie ma czasu spina sobie grzywę gumką w kucyka, ale jak ma troszkę więcej czasu spina sobie fryzurę w koka albo nosi różne spinki. thumb|Ułożone włosy i grzywka <3 tesh baj [[Użytkownik:Princess Luna 112|Karolina]]Nosi kokardki jednakże zbyt często spadają i musi ciągle je poprawiać. Bardzo lubi chodzić koku, ale zbyt często też go sobie nie upina, bo zawsze klacz wychodzi na ostatnią chwilę z domu. Gdy wie że jest coś naprawdę ważnego, ma przeprowadzić wywiad z jakąś wielką diwą czy też z gwiazda Equestrii, wtedy postanawia iść do fryzjera by ten thumb|Tu można zobaczyć jedną z fryzur Reportshie baj [[Użytkownik:Princess Luna 112|Karolina]]zrobił jej piękną fryzurę. Sierść i sylwetka. Reportshie to klacz, której sierść jest w średnim odcieniu koloru niebieskiego. Klacz nie jest chuda jak na nią mówią w szkole. Klacz jest po prostu szczupła. Kiedy ktoś ją nazwie kościotrup albo chuderlak to pójdzie na niego z łapami. Jak jej autorka Róg Nie przeszkadza klaczy, wręcz przeciwnie, dziękuje światu, że jest jednorożcem uwielbia nim być. Uczy się magii, ale to zajmuje. Wygląd Reportshie jako Ponies Of Might And Magic Rysunek w tej postaci wykonała Kamila za co serdecznie jej dziękuję. Postać została przedstawiona jako thumb|138px|Baj [[Użytkownik:Nulevoy|Ivan XD]] scout No cóż tutaj zgadłaś bo zawsze wybieram tą rasę do gier . Klacz ma na sobie ubrany czarny płaszcz, a na pyszczku maskującą maskę. Na szyi zaś ma łańcuch a na kopytkach opaski w odcieniu szarośći. Kryształowa thumb|100pxKiedy klacz wybrała się na wywiad do kryształowego królestwa. Kiedy wstąpiła do niniejszej krainy rozbłysł blask. Kiedy ten blask opadł, klacz była w efekcie krystalizacji. Miała włosy upięte w koka, włosy miała lekko falowane, a ogon podobny do Fluttershy. Osobowość Szacunek Klacz ma dużo szacunku dla młodszych jak i dla starszych kucyków. Akceptuje że ktoś zmienił sobie płeć. Nie lubi kiedy ktoś się wyśmiewa z drugiej osoby, bo jest biedniejszy lub nie ma modnych ciuchów. Stara się nie podnośić głosu w rozmowie, jeśli jest to zbędne. Lenistwo To chyba największa wada jednorożca. Wszystko co chciałaby zrobić dziś, zrobi to jutro. Gdy ma wolne od pracy, może leżeć na łóżku i "odpoczywać" przez cały dzień, leżąc w piżamie, zajadając się chipsami i oglądając telewizję. Gadatliwość Reportshie jest strasznie gadatliwa. Zawsze w domu kiedy ktoś się przychodzi mama jej się pytała: Restina: Jak ty w szkole wytrzymujesz? Tyle gadasz i na różne tematy. A jakoś wytrzymywała, bo wiedziała że w szkole nie wolno gadać. Lecz teraz, w życiu bez szkoły zaczyna rozmowę i jej nie kończy Oszczędność Niniejszą klacz można zaliczyć do gatunku tych kucyków, które oszczędzają pieniądze jak i prąd czy wodę. Nie wydaje pieniędzy na bzdury, które jej się nie przydadzą w życiu. Spokój Niebieski jednorożec zazwyczaj jest spokojna. Stara się nie denerwować lub podnosić głosu. Nerwowa Klacz bywa nerwowa. Przed pracą czy też po niej. Gdy coś się dzieje, gdy ktoś wyląduje w szpitalu. Ogóle przez całe jej życie występuje takie coś jak nerwy. Nieśmiała Zaś klacz bywa także nieśmiała, ma problemy z nawiązywaniem znajomości, z ogierami. Z klaczami może się pierwsza odezwie, ale nigdy nie odezwie się pierwsza do ogiera. Silna wola Klacz pomimo tego że jest nieśmiała, potrafi mieć silną wolę. Gdy ktoś zrani ją, pomimo tego że płacze, potrafi mieć silną wolę i nie dać się pokonać. Chęć zwycięstwa Reportshie ma takie coś jak chęć zwycięstwa. Nie znosi przegranej, lecz potrafi przegrywać. Gdy przegra błaga o rewanż, dopóki nie wygra. Historia Narodziny Państwo Love od zawsze chcieli mieć córkę. Doczekali się tylko trzech synów. Pewnego dnia mama Reportshie dowiedziała się przecudnej rzeczy - zostanie mamą kolejnego kucyka, lecz tym razem klaczy. Tata jak i mama klaczy bardzo się cieszyli. Mama dlatego gdyż będzie mogła robić Report różne fryzury gdyż była fryzjerką, a tata dlatego że będzie mógł uczyć kolejne dziecko ze swojej rodziny. Pracował może nie jako nauczyciel ale jako stolarz w zakładzie stolarskim niedaleko ich domu. Posiadał bogatą wiedzę a jako stolarz robił piękne meble do sklepów jak i do domu Klaczki. Dnia 30 Września o godzinie 16:09 Narodziła się wymarzona córka państwa Love. Klacz była jednorożcem jak cała reszta rodziny. Miała ciemno błękitną sierść, liliową grzywę oraz zielone oczy. Nad imieniem nie było co się zastanawiać, klacz była lekko podobna do innej reporterki więc rodzice wybrali imię dla niej - Reportshie. Lata źrebięce Reportshie mimo iż jej rodzice nie byli tak bardzo wykształceni pochodziła z zamożnej rodziny. Miała ogromny dom w którym miała swój ulubiony kąt - swój pokój, ściany miał fioletów bo ten kolor był najulubieńszym kolorem klaczki, wielkie łóżko, pojemna szafa, biurko, balkon i to co lubiła najbardziej to duże okno w, którym widziała co jest na zewnątrz. Dom klaczki posiadał wielką kuchnię z nowoczesnym wyposażeniem a raz pojemną lodówką. W wielkim salonie mieścił się fortepian na którym każdy umiał grać. Była tam też wielka sofa, nowoczesny stół z krzesłami oraz wielki 50 calowy telewizor 3D. Oprócz wielkich 3 pokojów braci Reportshie i sypialni jej rodziców były 2 łazienki - jedna dla dzieci a zaś druga dla rodziców. Podsumowując w tym domu było jak w raju. Klacz często bawiła się z jej 2 psami, lub przebywała na balkonie ale najbardziej lubiła huśtać się na huśtawce w jej wielkim ogrodzie. Wyjazdy do babci Reportshie kocha swoją babcię. Uczy jej wszystkiego - gotowania, wyszywania, szycia i innych rzeczy. Niestety babcia klaczy mieszka daleko od niej, na drugim końcu Equestrii więc odwiedza ją raz na 2 miesiące. Lata szkolne 1-3 Reportshie zawsze chciała pójść do szkoły. Może była fajna albo może była zła, zawsze klacz sobie tak powtarzała. Przyszedł czas rozpoczęcia nauki, klacze i ogiery z jej klasy uczyli się sumiennie, a nauczycielka była bardzo z nich dumna. Jeden z uczniów niestety nie przykładał się zbytnio do nauki, a jego zachowanie było bardzo naganne. Uczeń bił młodsze kucyki, a sam był bity przez starszaków. Dyrekcja nakazała by uczeń przeniósł się do innej klasy. Lata Szkolne 4 Klasa Nowi Nauczyciele Reportshie poznała swoich nauczycieli. Nie grzeszyli złością, prócz pani od języka polskiego, skupmy się na niej. Nauczycielka ta była już w mocno podeszłym wieku. Miała bardzo krótką grzywę, a końcówki były siwe. Klacz nie była zbyt wysoka, ponieważ była już starsza. Reszta nauczycieli, była młoda, i o wiele milsza. Co? To naprawdę nie ja! Jednak wszyscy musieli się z tym pogodzić że mają taką nauczycielkę od języka polskiego. Jej głośne krzyki dałoby się usłyszeć z sąsiadującej sali. Reportshie by wesprzeć się na duchu powtarzała sobie przed każdą lekcją "Dasz rade to tylko marne 45 minut", ''lecz klaczka zawsze się bała że kiedyś się na nią wykrzyczy. No i doczekała się... Pewnego poranka kucyki grzecznie i posłusznie weszły do sali polonistycznej na pierwszą lekcję. Wszyscy wypakowali swe plecaki, i poukładali je na ławki. Mijała lekcja, wtem słychać było głośne gwizdnięcie z przodu sali. Reportshie siedziała w trzeciej ławce a gwizd dobiegał z pierwszej. Pani wstała zza biurka i zapytała się tak jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć wulkan. - Kto gwizdnął ?! - Ehhh, proszę pani to pewnie Reportshie. Reportshie spojrzała się na panią strachliwym spojrzeniem. - CO TO MA BYĆ DO LICHA CIĘŻKIEGO. TY MAŁA WREDOTO JEDNA? JAK ŚMIESZ GWIZDAĆ W MOJEJ OBECNOŚCI? SMARUJ MI DO KĄTA I TO JUŻ!!!! Reportshie ze łzami w oczach zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do kąta. Słychać było szepty i chichoty innych uczniów. Klacz w połowie drogi zatrzymała się. - Ależ proszę pani ja tego nie zrobiłam, to pewnie Zaranil... Nikt jeszcze nie odważył się tak mówić, a Reportshie była pierwsza przełamała swój strach... - COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA, ZARANIL GRZECZNIE PISAŁ A TY... W tym momencie Zaranil wyszedł zza ławki i powiedział. - Proszę pani, niech pani nie kara Tak z błędem Reportshie, ona nic nie zrobiła. - JAK TO NIE ZROBIŁA?!?!, niech pani nie kara, kucyku ty nie umiesz się wysławiać. - Tak naprawdę... to, to, to byłem ja. - TO SIĘ MOGŁEŚ WCZEŚNIEJ PRZYZNAĆ, DOSTAJESZ -25 ZA NIE PRZYZNANIE SIĘ I OSKARŻANIE NIEWINNEGO KUCYKA! - I SMARUJ DO KĄTA - dodała rozwścieczona nauczycielka. I tak to się skończyło. Zaranil poszedł do kąta, a Repoortshie o mało nie wybuchła płaczem. Problemy z kopytkiem Od pewnego czasu Reportshie zauważała że ją coraz mocniej i częściej boli kopytko. Poszła z nim do chirurga, a ten z kolei mówił że nic nie jest. Bardzo załamana klacz nie mogła ćwiczyć i szybko biegać, co wiązało się z gorszymi ocenami. Eeee.... Super? W nowym roku po całej przerwie szkoła postanowiła zorganizować konkurs szkolny "Masz Talent", Reportshie nie chciała na początku wystąpić, lecz po namowach swojej klasy zgodziła się. Nawet pani od muzyki prosiła ją bo ma talent do śpiewu Tak... Naprawdę tak było ;-; i ma szansę wygrać. Nieśmiała Reportshie zaśpiewała Tą Arię, a jury było zachwycona jak taka mała klacz mogła unieść tak wysokie dźwięki, a jednak Reportshie wyszła na najlepszą w castingu. Od razu potem był finał, zaśpiewała więc coś z innej beczki. Tym razem jury powiedziało że jest zdolna zaśpiewać Arię zaś potrafi też zaśpiewać coś bardzo szalonego. Po tygodniu czasu jury wystawiła wyniki. Reportshie nie mogła uwierzyć... WYGRAŁA. Caps Lock <3 Przyznano jej nagrodę złoty mikrofon z długim kablem. Na końcu tego kabla była wtyczka do kontaktu. Podłączyła i zaczęły lecieć dwie piosenki, które Reportshie zaśpiewała. Pod koniec czwartej klasy zaśpiewała je ponownie na festynie rodzinnym. Lata szkolne 5 klasa Piąta klasa była całkiem inna niż czwarta. Była poważna, mówiło się że od czwartej klasy będzie poważniej, lecz nie było zbyt poważnie, dopiero w piątej klasie szkoła nabrała powagi i stanowczego uczenia się. Na początku piątej klasy uczniowie się bardzo ucieszyli gdyż pani dyrektor pod wpływem mnóstwa skarg na nauczycielkę od języka polskiego, zwolniła niniejszą nauczycielkę. Nie mogli doczekać się języka polskiego, by poznać nową nauczycielkę. Nadeszła najbardziej oczekiwana chwila. Do sali weszła wysoka ziemska klacz, o grzywie poszarpanej, jakby kot wpadł w furię i wyzłościł się na włosach nauczycielki. Klacz miała uśmiechniętą z lekką powagą twarz. Zasiadła zza biurko i sprawdziła obecność. Miała donośny, lecz lekki głos. Mówiła inaczej gdyż była z innej krainy. Po sprawdzonej liście obecności odeszła od biurka i przedztawiła się: '''Alex: '''Dzień dobry dzieci! Mam na imię Alexa McLor, nie pochodzę z Equestrii, lecz z krainy zwanej Earth Land. I z powrotem usiadła do biurka. Ta lekcja była poświęcona tej pani, bo każdy z uczniów miał jakieś pytanie. W połowie roku doszła do klasy Reportshie para bliźniąt. Dwaj chłopacy, którzy byli straszni. Dokuczali wszystkim, a zwłaszcza naszej małej Reportshie. No już nie takiej małej . Pod koniec roku szkolnego okazało się że ta okrutna para bliźniaków przeprowadziła się do Los Pegasus. Lata szkolne 6 klasa Iż piąta i czwarta klasa klaczki była trudna do znisienia, w szóstej było całkiem inaczej. Na początku niniejszej klasy doszedł jeden chłopak i jedna dziewczyna. Dziewczyny w klasie Shie były ciche i spokojne, natomiast chłopcy rozbrykani i rozgadani. Z tą parą nowo przybyłych było na odwrót. Niski, o zgnitej zieleni sierści i blond włosach ogier był spokojny i cichy, natomiast wysoka blondynka o białej sierści była rozbrykana i rozgadana. Gdy coś ją rozśmieszyło chichrała się na całe gardło przez pięć minut. W listopadzie odbyły się próbne testy szósto klasistów, zaś w lutym już oficjalnie testy. Reportshie zdała i była bardzo zadowolona. Pod koniec szóstej klasy odbył się bal szósto klasistów gdzie dużo się działo. Gdy Shie odziana w piękną suknię tanczyła samotnie w środku tłumu. Był wielki tłok i nie zauwarzyła lecz poczuła że ktoś ją namiętnie pocałował w policzek http://imageshack.us/scaled/large/843/9rel.png. Klacz zaczerwieniła się i speszona wyszła do łazienki. Przesiedziała tam większość balu. Potem wyszła tańczyć po namowie koleżanek. DJ na imprezie puścił wolnego, Shie gdy to usłyszała pobiegła do łazienki zamknąć się do toaletki nikogo nie wpuszczając. Przesiedziała tam do konca balu a wracając mówiła: '''Reportshie:' To nie miało tak być... miało to być pięknie ale nie było! Inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam! Zła Reportshie pobiegła do domu i tam zamknęła się w pokoju przemyślała wszystko i się uspokoiła bo to co miało tam miejsce bardzo ją zdenerwowało. Lata szkolne 1-3 gimnazjum W gimnazjum było bardzo ciężko. Nowi nauczyciele. I jeszcze na dodatek prawdziwe "gimbusy". Błagały codzienne by Reportshie z nimi paliła i spożywała alkohol, lecz Shie była asertywna i odmawiała, nie zaciągając się w złe towarzystwo. Reportshie jak w podstawówce uczyła się suminnie i nie było żadnej mowy o tym by Reportshie ćpała czy też paliła. Od dymu papierosów raz zemdlała, gdyż jej ciocia paliła. Gimnazjum zleciało szybko, lecz było naprawdę ciężko. W trzeciej gimnazjum urodziła się młodsza siostra Reportshie - Aurelia Studia Na studiach wyższych Reportshie uczyła się reporterstwa. Kaształciła się w tym zawodzie gdyż bardzo lubiała reporterstwo. Wydoroślała i poznała naprawdę fajne klacze. Były to trzy znajome, Reportshie, Lika i Axux. Może iż miały trochę dziwne imiona bo nie pochodziły z tej krainy, lecz były bardzo fajnymi przyjaciółkami. Zamiłowanie dziennikarstwem Nie było to dawno, zaś nie było to też wczoraj. Gładkobokowa klacz, jako gospodarz klasy została wysłana na spotkanie, gdzie każdy reprezentant klasy mógł spotkać się z różnymi dziennikarkami i dziennikarzami. Reportshie jak jej samo imię przedztawiało, interesowała się dziennikarstwem, więc z miłą chęcią poszła na to spotkanie. Gdy przyszła ujrzała znajome twarze nie tylko z telewizji, byli tam też inne kucyki ze szkoły. Wśród dziennikarzy zobaczyła swoją podobiznę, czyli tą dziennikarkę, której zawdzięcza imię Reportshie. Podeszła do niej i ją przytuliła, o mało co nie udusiła klaczy. Opowiedziała swą historię imienia. Bardzo się obie ucieszyły widząc swojego małego sobowtóra. Reportshie chciała robić wszystko co ona. Dzięki niej miała zamiłowanie do dziennikarstwa. Historia znaczka Jako iż wychowawczynią klasy Reportshie była nie jaka główna dyrektor szkoły, organizowała różne przedztawienia, apele, gdzie klasa naszej bohaterki mogła pokazać swój talent. Pewnego dnia zorganizowała mini casting na najlepszego reportera, by ten mógł chodzić po szkole i przeprowadzać wywiady z uczniami, thumb|Znaczek autorstwa [[Użytkownik:AgnessAngel|Agness]]którzy coś osiągneli np. jakieś miejsce w konkursie. Wyszło na to że to Reportshie zadawała najbardziej pasujące pytania do takiego wywiadu. Więc poszła do tych kucyków, które pani. Po skończonej robocie Reportshie ujrzała swój piękny znaczek. To była kamera. Relacje z rodziną Mama Relacje pomiędzy Reportshie a jej mamą są bardzo głębokie. Jej mama chodź może jest bardziej ze thumb|Mama Reportshie by [[Użytkownik:Natuldusia|Nat xd]]starej daty, umie wyluzować. Nie pozwala swej córce na wszystko, bo pragnie jej bezpieczeństwa. Czasem zdarza im się kłócić, lecz naprawdę siebie kochają. Jej mama jest troskliwa i opiekuńcza, lecz umie pokazać pazury. Nigdy nie daje wyśmiewać siebie, jak i osób z jej rodziny. Klacz ma bardzo podobny gust do swojej córki, więc przy wyborze ciuchów mają takie same zdanie na temat danego ubrania. Nigdy nie było pomiędzy nimi większych sprzeczek, gdyż klacze mają bardzo podobny charakter. Jej znaczek przedztawiał akordeon, gdyż umie na nim grać i jest to jej pasją. Tata Zaś natomiast relacje pomiędzy klaczą a tatą nie są aż tak głębokie, ale głębokie są. Ogier jest bardziej wyluzowany niż mama. Pozwala córce na wszystko, czego jego thumbcórka chce. Lecz także dba o jej bezpieczeństwo. Tata Reportshie jest stolarzem. Wyrabia piękne meble do domu Reportshie. Zawsze woli kupić coś droższego, niż bardziej tańszego i bardziej zniszczonego. Nigdy nie da skrzywdzić swojej córki. Broni sowjego mienia jak i mienia rodziny. Rodzeństwo Klacz kocha swoje rodzeństwo, tak jak resztę rodziny, ale nader często pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do kłótni czy sprzeczek. Rick, Lessi i Mor to kochani bracia. Nigdy o niej nie zapomną, i będą ją kochać po wsze czasy [9]. Rick to czarny jednorożec z grzywą podobną do desingu Spitfire, za znaczek mu służy czapka kucharska wraz z drewnianą łyżką, bo ma zdolności do gotowania. Zaś Lessi to pomarańczowy jednorożec, z cyjanową grzywą. Za znaczek mu służy myszka od komputera, bo zna się dobrze na informatyce. Mor, to jednorożec, z morko-zieloną grzywą i jasno czerwoną grzywą. Za znaczek służył mu kamień szlachetny. Do rodzeństwa należy także młodsza siostra jednorożki Djeden. To mała diablica. Ma białą sierść i różową grzywę. Jest jednorożcem, a o jej przeznaczeniu jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Fillydelphi Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników